EL SECRETO TRAS LA VERDAD
by Saipu-San
Summary: Advertencia muerte de personaje. Los secretos son cosas con las que todos cargamos secretos para proteger aunque en el proceso lo perdamos todo...hasta el amor. [Regalo para misaosagara]
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

ADVERTENCIA MUERTE DE UN PERSONAJE.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PROLOGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sesshomaru mata a Kagome cuando esta da a luz a su hijo Yukimaru y al bebé lo abandona en el bosque Ayame y Koga lo encuentran y lo crían en el norte.

Pasan 20 años y el niño se convierte en un guerrero que lucha contra Naraku junto a todos los jóvenes hijos de inuyasha y los demás.

El odia a su padre por lo que hizo.

Pero lo que no sabe es que su padre lord Sesshomaru esconde un secreto tras la verdad ..."

Regalo para misaosagara...

Disculpa algunas faltas de ortografía trato de mejorar.

CAPITULO 1 : EN UNA FRIA NOCHE

En una fría noche de otoño la cual anunciaba la proximidad del invierno en lo profundo del bosque en un cabaña una mujer dio a luz a su hijo.

Los cabellos azabache desparramados su yukata blanca machada por el líquido carmesí de su sangre que salía a chorros de su interior mientras la espada del hombre que ama esta profundamente enterrada en su corazón acabando con su vida de apoco.

-Después de todo sólo resultaste ser una patética humana más-dijo aquel ser mientras sacaba la espada del cuerpo sin vida de la mujer que una vez dijo amar.

Tomando al niño lo envolvió en una tela blanca y puso aquel objeto que la madre del niño le dio en el cuello del infante.

Con el niño en brazos camino hacia el bosque y en un claro lo abandonó dejando junto al niño su espada la más poderosa.

-Al menos así podrás defenderte en un futuro-dijo mientras dejaba al niño abandonado sin ni siquiera mirarle.

El llanto del niño en busca de calor llamó la atención de una joven lobo de preñez poco avanzada.

Al llegar al claro lo vio un pequeño bulto qué lloraba.

-Oh pequeño quien te habrá dejado aquí-dijo la loba.

Destapo al niño y vio que era un pequeño inu youkai de cabellos azabache ojos café y además tenía dos líneas violeta en sus mejillas así como una luna en cuarto creciente en su frente.

-Oh...kami ¿Eres quien creo que eres?-dijo la lobo mientras tomaba el objeto ovalado que el niño tenía en su cuello.

Lo retiró del cuello del pequeño el objeto era como un collar abrió la parte ovalada y vio la imagen de una mujer de extrañas ropas que tenía cabello azabache cálidos ojos café una deslumbrante sonrisa y a un youkai inu de cabellos plateados y rostro inexpresivo que abrazaba a la mujer por detrás mientras sus ojos dorados normalmente fríos y carentes de sentimiento brillaban con amor y felicidad.

En el reverso del objeto venía un pequeño texto.

"Yukimaru Taisho Higurashi"

-No puede ser tu eres hijo de...-no terminó la loba porque fue interrumpida por un grito.

-¡AYAMEEE VAMONOS!-se oyó el grito de un joven lobo.

-Koga ven rápido-dijo Ayame.

Koga llegó rápido y vio a su hembra con un bebe.

-Ayame ese bebé-dijo Koga.

Ayame le dio a Koga el objeto ovalado Koga lo abrió y vio la imagen.

Después vio al bebé y entonces se enfocó en la espada que estaba al lado del niño

-Ayame levanta al bebé lo llevaremos a nuestro palacio-dijo Kouga mientras levantaba la espada del piso.

Así la pareja de lobos se llevó al pequeño con un sólo pensamiento...

"Es el hijo de Kagome y Sesshomaru"

Hola aquí vengo con este mini Fic de tragedia y familia espero les guste y me dejen su opinión.

Att: yo


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

CAPITULO 2: TIEMPO

Desde esa fía noche ah pasado un año, tiempo en el que se preguntan ¿Que pasó con Kagome?¿Porqué Sesshomaru actua así?.

El comportamiento del lord deL oeste se volvió más hostil, era más solitario, casi no hablaba, era tan huraño...su rostro no reflejaba nada, su medio hermano preocupado por su amiga lo enfrentó.

-Sesshomaru, ¿Dónde está Kagome?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Hmp no se a que te refieres Inuyasha, esa patética humana no me interesa en lo absoluto"lo prometí"-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¿Pero qué te pasa tu la querías tanto? Hasta aún tienes su ma...-

-Cállate, no menciones a esa mujer en mi presencia-interrumpió Sesshomaru.

-Pero, ella estaba por dar a luz cuándo tu te la llevaste-dijo Inuyasha-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE?!-gritó Inuyasha.

-Hmp sólo acabe con el problema"Nunca te diré lo que pasó ese es mi secreto"no te molestes en buscarla, ella no esta en este mundo pero si por el pequeño lo dices, lo deje en el monté-dijo Sesshomaru adentrándose en el bosque.

Inuyasha buscó con ayuda de los demás a su sobrino por dos años hasta que cansado llegó al norte a los territorios de lord Koga.

-Aliento de perro que te trae por aquí-dijo Koga.

-Nada sarnoso sólo buscaba-dijo Inuyasha.

-Naraku...los fragmentos ...¿Cómo les va?-preguntó Koga.

Justo cuando Inuyasha iba a responderle se oyeron unas risitas.

-jajaja Yuki kun a que no me atapach-se oyó la voz de una niña.

-Kachumi chan te atapo-dijo la voz de otro niño.

Frente a ellos pasaron:

una pequeña lobita que era perseguida por un niño Inu youkai de cabellos azabache, ojos café, con líneas violeta en las mejillas y una luna creciente en su frente.

Inyasha rápidamente tomó al niño al ver un relicario colgaba del cuello de este.

-Sueteme pofavor -dijo el niño.

Tomó el relicario en manos, y leyó lo que decía.

-Yukimaru...¡YUKIMARU!-gritó Inuyasha abrazando al niño-Koga donde lo aparte llevó tres años buscándolo-dijo Inuyasha.

Koga le contó como Ayame lo encontró, lo que causó la ira de Inuyasha.

-Maldito bastardo era verdad entonces el la mató-dijo Inuyasha.

Diecinueve años pasaron, la guerra contra Naraku no tenía fin.

Nuestros héroes se hacían viejos por lo que sus hijos ayudaban.

Ayaku y Kazumi los mellizos de Koga y Ayame.

Ayaku, un lobo de cabellos rojos ojos azules y Kazumi, una loba de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Kio y Chio, dos gemelas de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, hijas de Miroku y Sango junto a su hermano menor Haku, un niño de cabellos castaños y ojos café.

Kaoru hijo de inuyasha y Kikyo, un hanyou de cabellos negros y ojos dorados.

Hitori la hija de Rin y Kohaku, una joven de cabellos azabache y ojos color gris.

Y el ya joven Shippo, quien se volvió alguien sumamente poderoso.

Todos ellos buscan derrotar a Naraku.

Mientas tanto ellos bosques del norte, un joven inuyoukai de nombre Yukimaru esta buscando pistas de Naraku.

Pero su búsqueda se ve interrumpida cuando se encuentra a un inuyoukai de cabellos plata y fríos ojos dorados.

-Eres tu-dijo Yukimaru

El youkai de cabellos playeros se borra y ve a un joven inuyoukai de cabellos azabache, ojos café y las mismas marcas de nacimiento que el tiene.

-"Yukimaru hijo" Hmp ¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó fríamente el youkai.

-"pero si el es"padre...-

Continuara


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

CAPITULO 3: CARA A CARA.

El viento no soplaba, el bosque había quedado en silencio sólo se sentía el abrumador poder de los machos youkai, ambos mirándose fijamente, hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio.

-No me llames padre, yo no tengo hijos-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡No puedes ocultarlo ambos somos iguales, tengo tus marcas, sólo que soy igual a mi madre físicamente!-dijo Yukimaru.

-Hmp tu madre eh...sólo una humana más débil, patética-dijo fríamente el youkai de cabello plateado.

Al menor una furia lo recorrió por completo, sacando su espada comenzó a pelear con su padre.

-¡MALDITO...NO HABLES DE ELLA ...NO TIENES DERECHO!-grito Yukimaru atacando a su padre.

Sesshomaru sacó a Toukijin y freno el ataque que le propinó su hijo.

-No me molestes-advirtió a su hijo.

-Oh si no que me matarás...no lo creó ...Bakussaiga-dijo Yukimaru volviendo a atacar a su padre.

La pela se volvió ruda, ambos tenían heridas en todo el cuerpo, agitados, respirando entrecortadamente, Yukimaru hablo:

-¿Dónde está dímelo tengo derecho a saberlo?-pidió a su padre.

-No se ni me interesa saber dónde está la humana-dijo Sesshomaru.

Yukimaru volvió a atacar, pero era obvia la diferencia de poder, con un golpe de Toukijin, Bakussaiga cayó de las manos del chico quedando clavada en un árbol, lo que Sesshomaru aprovechó para derivar al chico y poner su espada en el cuello de Yukimaru.

-Con esto declaró mi victoria niño...no vuelvas a meterte en mi camino, o sino te irá mal-dijo Sesshomaru retirando la espada del cuello de Yukimaru y dando vuelta para comenzar a perderse en la espesura del bosque.

-¡Yukimaru estas bien!-dijo Kazumi ayudándole a Yukimaru a levantarse.

-Sí Kazumi estoy bien-dijo Yukimaru.

-No deberías enfrentarte a ese sujetó-dijo Kazumi.

-Lo sé pero debo saber donde esta mi madre-dijo Yukimaru.

-Te apuesto que cuándo destruyamos a Naraku se sabrá todo-dijo Kazumi intentando darle ánimos a su amigo.

-Sí volvamos al palacio, Ayaku debe este desesperado, y ya sabes lo que pasa cundo tío Inuyasha y tu padre Koga Sama se juntan además, no quiero saber como Kaoru...mejor vamos-dijo Yukimaru.

Hay una cosa que no saben de este cuento, el que sufre más es quien guarda los secretos a costa de todo...

"No lo diré lo prometí sólo hasta que Naraku desaparezca iré contigo...Kagome".

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

CAPITULO 4 : PROMESA

Sesshomaru camino por el bosque hasta llegar a su palacio donde su madre lo recibió.

-Hijo fuiste a verlo-le dijo Irasue.

-Hmp lo prometí-dijo Sesshomaru subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, dónde en su cama lo esperaba una youkai muy hermosa y desnuda.

-Largo-ordenó Sesshomaru.

La youkai muy sensualmente se levantó y camino hasta quedar enfrente de Sesshomaru y tratar de besarlo.

A lo que el saco su látigo y la decapitó.

-Hmp, tu ven y llévate a esta puta de mi habitación, y que nadie vuelva a hacer lo que ella intentaba porque morirá-dijo Sesshomaru a un sirviente que pasaba por ahí mientras salía de su habitación para ir a su despachó.

Al llegar el saco una botella de sake y comenzó a beber.

-"Porque Porque tenías que irte, Kagome, esto no es fácil ni lo será, sólo espero acabar con Naraku para estar en paz, ya no puedo, el dolor que tiene mi alma es mucho, todos me creen un monstruo sin alma ni corazón, pero si los tengo y son tuyos"-pensó Sesshomaru mientras ahogaba su pena.

~~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~~~

Una muy embarazada Kagome esta en una cabaña que oculta en el bosque.

-Amor que bueno que llegaste-dijo Kagome saliendo a recibir a Sesshomaru con un dulce beso en los labios. El instintivamente la tomo por la cintura y profundizó el beso.

-Hmp Miko que haces saliendo no debes hacer esfuerzos necesitas estar a salvo-dijo Sesshomaru rompiendo el beso.

-Si por eso le dijiste a Inuyasha que ya no viajaría en busca de Naraku hasta dar a luz-dijo Kagome.

-Hmp si después de lo de Magatsushi no te arriesgaré mas-dijo Sesshomaru.

Kagome agachó la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

-Sesshomaru...yo mi creo salir de esta, recuerda Magatsushi esta en mi interior, era necesario para que no saliera y nos destruyera, necesitaban un recipiente que contuviera su poder, pero yo no sabía que estaba embarazada... si lo hubiera sabido yo no lo hubiera hecho -dijo Kagome llorando.

-calmate Kagome, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-dijo Sesshomaru abrazando a Kagome.

-No lo haré, con el parto quedaré débil y podrá tomar posesión de mi cuerpo...e intentará matar a yukimaru...prometeme que si eso pasa...si pasa acabarás conmigo, y alejaras a Yukimaru y no dirás nada hasta que acaben con Naraku, cerca de ti es donde lo buscarán alejalo, no soportaría hacerle ni que el le haga daño-pidió Kagome.

-No, no, no, eso noo pasará te protegere yo t...-

-No prometas algo que no cumpliras, sólo acaba conmigo si pierdo la razón-lo interrumpió Kagome.

-Lo prometo, aunque eso no pasará-prometió Sesshomaru.

~~~~~~~FIN DEL FLASHBACK~~~~~~~

-Y lo cumplí aunque mi corazón se fuera en el proceso-se dijo a si mismo Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Naraku, el planeaba la destrucción de sus enemigos.

-Kanna en realidad eres mi mejor creación, a mi nunca se me hubiera ocurrido esto-dijo Naraku al ver a Kanna entrar con la mujer de cabello azabache de ojos café.

-Si, pero usala bien es una marioneta...por suerte tenías unos cuantos cabellos de ella-dijo Kanna señalando a la marioneta de la mujer que murió hace más de veinte años.

-Anda ve Kagome y traeme los fragmentos de la perla de shikkon-le dijo Naraku a la marioneta.

-Si-contestó la marioneta de Kagome.

Así Naraku mando a la marioneta, sin saber que Sesshomaru no caerá fácilmente en su trampa.

CONTINUARÁ...


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

*Intervención de las bestias internas de los youkais*

CAPÍTULO 5 : PELEA.

En los bosques del norte, un grupo de nueve personas esta acampando, mientras hacen una estrategia de batalla.

-Bien...ya está el plan hay que derrotar a Naraku-dijo shippo

-Bien, vamos ese maldito tiene todos los fragmentos, menos uno que esta perdido-dijo Yukimaru.

Así todos partieron rumbo al castillo de Naraku.

Sesshomaru esta caminando rumbo al palacio de Naraku con la piedra miedou en su garras, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de Naraku.

Al llegar en la entrada del castillo esta una persona, una mujer de ropas extrañas mirando la luna.

-¿Lo recuerdas?...el día de mi muerte-dijo la mujer volteando a ver al youkai.

El quedo paralizado...era ella, no podia ser ella murió y su cuerpo está en...a menos que sea una trampa, bien seguirá el juego.

-Como no iba a recordarla miko...estuve ahí-respondió Sesshomaru acercándose a la mujer hasta estrenarla en sus brazos.

Esa escena, la veían 13 personas que estaban al rededor, y otras 6, que lo veían atravez de un espejo.

-Antes de eso, éramos tan felices sólo tu y yo viendo como el pequeño Yukimaru crecía en mi interior ...dime ¿Cómo esta?-preguntó "Kagome".

-Es un buen muchacho se parece a ti-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Amor...dime donde están los fragmentos-dijo ese mujer.

-Hmp...para que solo hay que estar tu y yo juntos-dijo Sesshomaru abrazando más fuerte a "Kagome"

-Que tonterías dices Sesshomaru, necesito los fragmentos-dijo "Kagome"

-Hmp, lo sabía no eres ella, nunca lo serás-dijo Sesshomaru empujando a la mujer, para luego acabar con ella usando su látigo.

Todos los espectadores estaban atónito, lo pensaron de todos menos del youkai...fue algo que Naraku no planeó.

LA DESTRUYÓ

Aplastó cada pedazo de la marioneta, se podía ver coraje en la cara del youkai.

-Naraku que bajo has caído nunca dejarás de mandar tus estúpidas marionetas.

De el bosque salió un iracundo Yukimaru y golpeó a Sesshomaru.

-¡MADRE NOOO ¿QUE HAS HECHO MALDITO?!-gritó Yukimaru al ver a su "madre" morir frente a él.

-Eres un idiota, esa cosa no era tu madre, era una simple marioneta, el trata de encontrar el último fragmento-dijo Sesshomaru regresandole el golpe a Yukimaru.

De los arbustos salieron los demás.

-¡Sesshomaru!-gritó Inuyasha, era la primera vez que volvía a ver a su hermano después de veinte años.

-No hay tiempo para estupideces, siganme hay que acabar con Naraku-dijo el demonio.

Durante un rato caminaron, hasta que Naraku, el real se mostró ante ellos.

-Baya, a que debo su vista-dijo burlonamente el hanyou vil.

Todos comenzaron a pelear, sólo estaban contra Naraku Sesshomaru y Yukimaru.

La pelea se extendió, estaban heridos, agitados, nublados por el odio, padre e hijo luchaban codo a codo para derrotar a ese maldito Naraku.

Las extensiones de el hanyou malvado ya no existían, los demás sólo peleaban con monstruos de menor rango.

Naraku cansado de jugar, se llevó a Yukimaru y a Sesshomaru, a una dimensión alterna donde nadie los molestará.

Ahí comenzó a pelear, tomando al lord del cuello con sus tentáculos lo elevó en el aire.

-Mi estimado lord creía que me lo iba a ocultar por tanto tiempo-dijo Naraku, mientras sacaba algo del ojo derecho de Sesshomaru.

Un grito de dolor y coraje se oyó en el silencio del lugar.

Naraku, sacó una perla negra del ojo derecho de Sesshomaru ...esa perla, contenía algo muy valioso.

Naraku rompió la perla, y de ella salió algo que Yukimaru no se esperaba.

¡Ahí!, En esa perla estaba una mujer de cabello azabache, vestida con una yukata blanca, tenía los ojos cerrados, y en la cara una sonrisa, a pesar de que se podía sentir que estaba muerta, ese cuerpo poseía un aura monstruosa y un poder inimaginable.

El no podía explicarse, porque ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo tenía ese poder, y lo otro es que se sentía otra presencia dentro de aquel cuerpo.

A diferencia de la primera, este poder era más débil pero era maligno.

El conocía a la mujer...bueno sólo la vio en el objeto que siempre lleba en el cuello, y en sus sueños.

ERA SU MADRE...

A continuación, Naraku sacó la perla de Shikon y absorbió el cuerpo de la mujer.

La perla pálpito con fuerza y brillo intensamente.

Lo que pasó después ni el mismo Naraku se lo esperaba.

Un Sesshomaru, más que furioso y con los ojos rojos, se abalanzó sobre Naraku, peleando e hiriendolo.

Naraku no sabía, que al quitarle el cuerpo de su mujer, también liberó a la bestia, la cual con la pérdida de su compañera se volvió una máquina de matar, la locura poco a poco se apoderó de el.

Los únicos, que a salvo estaban de la furia de una bestia sin control eran...su pareja y sus cachorros.

Yukimaru estaba en el suelo sin moverse.

A pesar de odiar un poco a su padre, el veía como luchaba contra Naraku...lo admiraba.

Naraku cansado decidió atacar a Yukimaru.

El no tuvo tiempo correr no podía estaba muy herido sólo sabía que moriría por aquel tentáculo que lo atrabesaria sin duda.

SÓLO CERRÓ LOS OJOS ESPERANDO SU FIN.

pero nada pasó sólo no sintió el golpe mortal...pero si sintió la sangre salpicar su cara.

-N...no, no...¡PADREEEEE!-

continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

CAPITULO 6 : LA VERDAD.

No sintió el golpe, porque Sesshomaru se interpuso en el ataque.

-Padre...-

-Callate, y ataca a Naraku con el Baiyuseiga(N/A:ataque inventado por mi de Bakussaiga, que consiste en mezclar el youki y el reiki, en un rayo de energía pura, el cual aniquila al enemigo)yo lo detendré-dijo Sesshomaru, moviéndose rápidamente y sujetando a Naraku.

-¡SUELTAME!-gritó Naraku.

-No lo haré, hoy pagarás todo lo que me hiciste, me quitaste todo-le susurró a Naraku al oído.

-No, no puedo, tu morirás...-

-Yukimaru, hazlo que no entiendes, ya no me queda nada, ¡SÓLO ATACA!-gritó Sesshomaru.

-Padre, perdón...¡BAIYUSEIGA!-gritó Yukimaru, mientras agitaba a Bakussaiga.

Un rayo bicolor azul y verde impactó a Naraku, matandolo al instante, mientras que a Sesshomaru lo dejó casi muerto.

-Padre!...-

-La perla, tomala...-dijo Sesshomaru.

Yukimaru corrió hacia el y vio algo a un lado de su padre, era otro cuerpo, el de una mujer...su madre.

-Pude rescatarlo, su cuerpo-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Padre, podrias decirme la verdad, porfavor...-

-Hmp, no esperes una gran explicación, estoy muriendo...-

-Sólo, dímelo...-

-Hace mucho yo... me enamoré de tu madre... yo odiaba a los humanos... pero tu madre era...tan diferente...ella, también me amaba ...fuimos felices ...hasta, que el espíritu Magatsuhi...apareció, todos peleamos, pero nadie...pudo detenerlo, necesitaba un contenedor...ella, al tener el alma más pura, y un poder fuerte...ella... se ofreció y lo selló en su cuerpo...días después... supimos que estaba...embarazada de ti...decidí llevarmela lejos...ella, me dijo que con el parto el sello se debilitaría ...me pidió, que si Magatsuhi poseía su cuerpo yo ...la matará ...y a ti te alejara de mi ...solo, queríamos protegerte ...y lo hize ...después, fui al infierno ...y la pasé ahí veinte años entrenando ...volví, para matar a Naraku...ya no voy a volver-dijo Sesshomaru con dificultad.

Yukimaru estaba en shock, el odiaba a su padre planeó matarlo, luego esa idea desapareció, pero lo odiaba ...todo era por el para protegerlo, que tonto fue.

-Si volverás, puedo revivirlos con la Tensseiga ...-

-No puedes, Tensseiga no puede revivirla, porque ya lo hizo, y yo quiero ir con ella...mirala, no es hermosa...-dijo mientras miraba hacía una luz.

Esa luz tomó la forma de una mujer de cabello azabache con destellos azules, piel blanca como la nieve, labios rojos, y ojos chocolate...Kagome.

Ella, estaba vestida con una túnica blanca, y de su espalda sobresalian dos hermosas alas blancas.

-Ma..ma...¡Madre!...-

-Lamentó haber causado tantos problemas, pero era necesario hijo...-dijo Kagome.

-Pero, ya estaremos juntos-dijo Sesshomaru, el cual estaba junto a Kagome, el estaba con un hakama y haori blancos, y de la espalda de el también salían unas alas blancas.

Yukimaru volteo, y ahí seguían los cuerpos, pero su padre tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía...murió.

-Yukimaru, no te preocupes yo estoy bien, estoy con mi mujer-dijo Sesshomaru.

-Yukimaru, pide el deseo correcto, uno puro y desinteresado-dijo Kagome.

Fue entonces, que Yukimaru le prestó atención a la perla que estaba en sus manos.

Sus padres le sonrieron, y desaparecierón en una luz.

-Lo haré...eh que pasa-dijo Yukimaru.

Ese lugar obscuro desapareció, y volvió a estar en el palacio de Naraku, todos lo miraban.

-¡Yukimaru!...-gritó Kazumi corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Hay que destruir la perla...-

Fin...

Continuará...

Es triste que Sesshomaru muera pero en el siguiente capítulo el epílogo veremos una sorpresa.

Cuidense..


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Aclaraciones :

-Diálogo-Acción.

"Pensamientos"

~~~~FIN DEL SECRETO~~~~

Ese lugar obscuro desapareció, y volvió a estar en el palacio de Naraku, todos lo miraban.

-¡Yukimaru!...-gritó Kazumi, corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Hay que destruir la perla-dijo Yukimaru alejando a Kazumi.-También, hay que enterrar sus cuerpos-dijo Yukimaru.

-Sesshomaru ...Kagome-susurro Inuyasha.

En el cielo, apareció un perro gigante color blanco, similar a Yako, pero más chico.

El perro bajo, tomó forma de una mujer youkai de cabello largo y plateado peinado en dos coletas, sus ojos dorados brillaban con tristeza.

-Así es, hay que enterrarlos, pero háganlo en las tierras del oeste-dijo la youkai.

-¿Y usted es?-dijo Kaoru.

-La dama Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru-dijo Inuyasha.

Partieron a las tierras del oeste, hubo un funeral para los antiguos señores del oeste.

Ellos, fueron enterrados en el lugar en el que se enamoraron, en una colina rodeada de árboles de sakura, que estaba en los límites del oeste.

Yukimaru estaba frente a la tumba de sus padres.

Vestido con una ropa similar a la de su padre, sólo que con detalles en azul, su cabello suelto, traía una armadura gris, en su cintura un obi azul en el culto reposaban Tensseiga, Bakusaiga y Toukijin y una estola negra en su hombro izquierdo.

-Hoy es el día, pediré el deseo a la shikon no tama y asumire el mando del oeste...denme suerte-dijo Yukimaru.

Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín de las tierras del oeste.

-Dado a la última voluntad de mi hijo, yo Irasue Taisho, antigua Lady del oeste, te nombró a ti, Yukimaru Taisho Higurashi, heredero y primogénito, de el gran Sesshomaru Taisho y la poderosa shikon miko Kagome Higurashi...señor absoluto del oeste-dijo Irasue.

-Gracias, prometo no defraudar al oeste-dijo Yukimaru.

Una vez terminó el nombramiento de Yukimaru, el concentró su energía y pidió el deseo.

-¡Perla de shikon... yo deseo...que desaparezcas...para siempre!-dijo Yukimaru.

"Así sea"

Él tiempo, pasa para todos y los youkais, no son la excepción.

Yukimaru y Kazumi se casaron.

Al igual que Kaoru y Kio

Ayaku y Chio.

Hitori y Haku

El tiempo corría y todos eran felices.

Quinientos veinte años en el futuro.

En una gran oficina, dos hombres, estaban firmado un contrato.

Uno era alto, de cabello negro azulado corto y ojos café.

Y el otro era, un hombre, alto, de cabello plateado largo, ojos dorados y mirada fría.

-Y pues vera señor Toisho, Star Corporation es una empresa en la que me gustaría invertir, su sistema de producción es impecable y organizado-dijo el pelinegro.

-Señor Taisho, su propuesta es interesante, esta bien firmare-dijo el peliplata.

Una vez firmado el contrato, estrecharon sus manos.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Toisho-dijo el pelinegro.

-Lo mismo digo, Taisho-dijo el peliplata.

Se escucharon ruidos en el pasillo y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer de cabello negro azabache con destellos azulados, ojos café y piel blanca, que estaba en un muy avanzado estado de embarazo.

-Sesshomaru amor, olvidaste unos papeles en el comedor-dijo la mujer.

-Kagome que haces aquí, no deberías salir de casa-dijo Sesshomaru Toisho.

-Vamos ya lo hablamos, estoy embarazada no enferma-dijo Kagome.

La Sesshomaru y Kagome siguieron con su pequeña pelea, hasta que el pelinegro hablo.

-Mi nombre es, Yukimaru Taisho, es un placer conocerla mi Lady-dijo Yukimaru, besando la mano de Kagome.

Un celoso peliplata los separó.

-Ella es MI ESPOSA Kagome Hirashi de Toisho-dijo Sesshomaru.

-¡Sesshomaru! me lo preguntó a mi, pero si esa soy yo Taisho San-dijo Kagome.

-Sí bueno, Toisho San, lo veré en la próxima junta -dijo Yukimaru saliendo del lugar.

Una ves afuera de star corporation Yukimaru subió a su auto y conducio hacia su casa.

Bajó del auto, entró a la enorme mansión y fue directo a su despacho, dónde lo esperaban; su tío Inuyasha,su tía Kikyo, su abuela Irasue y su esposa Kazumi.

\- Y bien, ¿Los hallaste?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-Si tío-dijo Yukimaru.

-¿Como son?, ¿Como se llaman?-preguntó Kazumi.

-Tienen la misma apariencia que hace, quinientos años-dijo Yukimaru.

-Me alegró que los hallaras-dijo Kikyo.

-Si ya merecían ser felices-hablo Irasue.

-Sus nombres son: Sesshomaru Toisho y Kagome Hirashi, son esposos y van a tener un bebé-dijo Yukimaru.

-Que bien por ellos-dijo Kazumi.

-"Después de una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento al fin encontraron la felicidad"-Sí-respondió Yukimaru.

Así fue como el secreto que ocultaba Sesshomaru salió a la luz, porque siempre esta...

EL SECRETO TRAS LA VERDAD.

FIN...

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO


End file.
